My Sei-kun is too Busy
by Kuhaku
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou sibuk, Akashi Tetsuya ngambek. Jadi.. Seijuurou harus bagaimana dong? Tentu saja menerima hukuman dari sang istri tercinta solusinya. One-shot. PWP. Warning!: Mature content, lemon, AU, boyxboy


**My Sei-kun is too Busy**

**AkaKuro / SeiYa (SEIjuurou x TetsuYA)**

**Romance, Humor**

**Rate M**

**Warning!: Mature content tanggung, typo, OOC, humor maksa, failed, AU, yaoi, BL, Mpreg, etc**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**Story © Kuhaku**

* * *

Siang yang dingin, di musim Salju. Seorang pemuda bersurai biru duduk di sofa empuk berwarna coklat tua. Sesekali helaan napas keluar dari bibir merah muda mungil miliknya. Pemuda itu meletakkan buku yang ia genggam di atas meja kayu di depannya. Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa, punggung tangan menutupi kedua matanya.

Ruangan besar itu sepi, ia sendirian. Sofa besar untuk 10 orang di tengah ruangan, meja kecil warna coklat di depannya. Di seberang ruangan ada perapian yang tersusun dari batu bata merah, di kanan dan kiri ruangan ada rak-rak buku yang menempel langsung dengan dinding. Dinding yang diberi _wallpaper_ coklat _border_ emas dan lantai dari kayu.

"Bosaaaaannnn." Keluhnya tiba-tiba.

Pemuda itu bangkit kembali, duduk di sofa dengan wajah cemberutnya, pipi yang digembungkan. Dia kemudian berdiri, tak lupa membawa buku yang tadi di letakkan di atas melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kamar tidur, perapian dia biarkan menyala.

Pemuda bernama Akashi Tetsuya itu naik ke lantai dua, kemudian masuk ke kamar tidurnya dan suaminya. Wajah masih cemberut, ia menutup pintu kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang terbengkalai di nakas samping tempat tidur _king size_ mewah dengan sprei sutra. Tetsuya mengembalikkan buku yang ia genggam ke rak buku miliknya di kamar kemudian duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil menggenggam ponsel.

Ia memandang –melototi ponsel dalam genggamannya. Tampaknya sebentar lagi ponsel itu bolong karena tatapannya yang tajam atau mungkin sebentar lagi patah karena genggamannya yang terlalu kuat. Ah, atau mungkin keduanya. Tetsuya menghela napas, dengan cepat ia mengetikkan nomor ponsel suaminya. Ia menunggu beberapa saat, menunggu panggilannya diangkat oleh sang suami tersayang.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" Suara dari seberang menyahut panggilannya.

"Sei-_kun_?"

"_Ah, Tetsuya? Ada apa?_"

"Sei-_kun _sedang apa sekarang?"

"_Seperti biasa, aku masih di kantor. Masih mengerjakan berkas._"

Tetsuya cemberut. "…"

"_Jangan cemberut Tetsuya_."

Tetsuya menelan ludah. "…"

"_Kenapa? Tepat sasaran, hm?_" goda Seijuurou.

'Sei-_kun_ cenayang, ya?' batin Tetsuya.

"_Ah, aku bukan cenayang Tetsuya._"

Tetsuya menghela napas. Sudahlah. Samar-samar Tetsuya bisa mendengar suaminya tertawa kecil.

"_Tetsuya_?"

"Ah, Sei-kun. Sei-_kun_ kapan pulang?" rengek Tetsuya.

"…"

Tetsuya kembali ngambek, pipinya digembungkan. "Sei-_kun_!"

"_Eh?_"

"Jangan seperti orang aneh begitu dong. Aku bertanya kapan Sei-_kun_ pulang."

Seijuurou menghela napas. "_Gomen, Tetsuya. Malam ini aku akan pulang larut._"

Tetsuya cemberut. "Uuh.. kemarin Sei-_kun_ sudah tidak pulang, lalu sekarang pulang malam?" Tetsuya meninggikan suaranya.

"_Tetsuya._"

"Tau ah."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari suaminya, Tetsuya memutus panggilan dengan wajah cemberutnya.

….::::***::::….

_Tuut.._

_Tuut.._

_Tuut.._

Seijuurou memandangi ponselnya dengan wajah sedikit terkejut dan kecewa. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja kerja, memejamkan kedua matanya sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya. Seijuurou membuka kedua matanya, segunung berkas penting menyapa pandangannya.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Seijuurou tertawa dengan wajah datar.

Lama-lama tertawa itu jadi sinis dan semakin sinis dengan sebatang pemantik korek di tangannya. Bayangkan tokoh A dalam manga dengan wajah yang gelap, tertawa sinis sambil memegang sebatang pemantik. Bayangkan saja. Jika tidak kuat, lambaikan tangan pada kamera.

"Seijuurou-_sama_!"

Tiba-tiba sang sekretaris masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Seijuurou masih tertawa sinis –ah, lebih tepat seperti orang gila, siap melempar pemantik di tangannya ke tumpukan berkas di atas meja.

Sang sekretaris berhasil menghentikan perbuatan gila Seijuurou setelah setengah jam, dibantu beberapa _staff_ perusahaan. Seijuurou pun diam seketika, ia kembali duduk sambil menghela napas.

"Ah, Seijuurou-_sama_."

Seijuurou menatap sekretarisnya. "Ada apa?"

_Brak!_

Setumpuk kertas baru diletakkan (dibanting) di atas meja Seijuurou.

"Pekerjaan baru!" sekretaris Seijuurou berkata dengan nada ceria.

Seijuurou diam.

Lima detik..

Setengah menit..

Dua menit..

Seijuurou berdiri.

"Seijuurou-_sama_? Anda mau kemana?"

"Aku mau bunuh diri dulu."

Seijuurou membuka jendela ruangan kantornya. Angin bertiup kencang. Jelas saja, ruangannya ada di lantai paling atas, lantai 50.

Sang sekretaris langsung berlari mendatangi Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou-_sama_! Jangan bunuh diri!"

"Biar kan saja aku mati! Aku tidak sanggup! Pekerjaan ini menggila, Tetsuya sudah tidak sayang padaku lagi!" teriak Seijuurou OOC di jendela kantor, kedua tangannya ditahan oleh para _staff _ yang masih berjaga di ruangan sedari tadi.

"A.. Ah, biar saya telepon Tetsuya-_sama_ dulu!"

Seijuurou berhenti memberontak.

Ah, mudah sekali membujuk Seijuurou.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Tetsuya-_sama_?"

"Ah, Higuchi-_san_?" suara dari seberang menyahut.

Sekretaris Seijuurou mengubah mode ke _speaker_ supaya Seijuurou juga bisa mendengar. Dia meminta semua orang yang ada di ruangan untuk tenang, mengingat suara Tetsuya yang tak terlalu keras meskipun di telepon.

"Ada apa, Higuchi-_san_?"

"_Anoo_.. ini.. Seijuurou-_sama _ banyak pekerjaan. Dia butuh dukungan dari Tetsuya-_sama_ untuk hari ini. Seijuurou-_sama _hampir saja bunuh diri." Jelas sekretaris Seijuurou pada Tetsuya.

"Sei-_kun_ di sana juga?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Iya, Tetsuya-_sama_."

"…"

Hening sejenak.

"Tetsuya-_sama_?"

"Ah, Sei-_kun_.."

Seijuurou yang terpuruk mendongak, menatap ke ponsel yang digenggam oleh Higuchi, sekretarisnya setelah mendengar suara bak oasis sang istri.

"Semangat kerjanya! Aku akan menunggu Sei-_kun_ di rumah." Ujar Tetsuya dengan lembut.

Ah, ya sekarang, kalian bayangkan, tokoh A yang sadis itu sedang bahagia dengan latar belakang pink tak lupa bunga-bunga yang mekar.

Ah, ternyata.. memang.. suara Tetsuya-nya seperti oasis–

"Sei-_kun_ pikir aku bakal bicara begitu setelah kau tidak pulang seharian, huh?! Jangan harap! Terserah sana, mau guling-gulingan atau mau terjun payung atau mau perjalanan bisnis ke Mars sekalian. Aku gak peduli. Bhay!"

_Klik_

–di padang gurun.

_Tuut.._

_Tuut.._

_Tuut.._

Bayangkan kembali. Tokoh A yang sadis baru saja patah hati. Bayangkan ia pundung di pojok ruangan yang gelap, dengan api-api biru melayang-layang, sambil ia memetiki kelopak bunga yang tak berdosa. Tidak kuat? Lambaikan tangan pada kamera.

Ruangan hening. Panggilan langsung diputus oleh Tetsuya setelah ia berbicara panjang lebar dengan begitu cepat. Sekretaris Seijuurou dan para _staff _bungkam seketika. Seijuurou tiba-tiba melangkahkan kaki, tak memeperdulikan panggilan para bawahannya. Ia duduk di pojok ruangan, menekuk kaki di depan dada sambil menghadap ke dinding. Sebelah tangan memeluk kedua kakinya, sebelah lagi membentuk tulisan-tulisan di lantai.

"Tetsuya tidak sayang padaku lagi.."

"Aku dibenci Tetsuya.. hiks.."

Semua _staff_ yang ada di sana _sweatdrop _melihat kelakuan Seijuurou yang notabene adalah seorang S –ehem seorang reinkarnasi iblis. Maaf, nanti kalau saya bilang _Sadist_ pikirannya ada yang kemana-mana.

"Aku mau mati saja." Bisik Seijuurou pelan.

Seijuurou berdiri tiba-tiba, mengagetkan seluruh _staff_ di ruangan itu. Ia berlari menuju jendela kantor yang sudah ditutup, kembali membukanya dan siap terjun ke bawah.

"Benar, aku mati saja!"

"Seijuurou-_sama_!"

"Aku mau mati saja!" Teriak Seijuurou di jendela, kedua tangan sudah memegangi kusen jendela, siap terjun ke bawah. Tampaknya orang-orang di bawah menyadari kegilaan Seijuurou dan mendongak ke atas. Sambil bergosip tentunya.

Siang itu, para _staff_ pun harus bersusah payah menenangkan Seijuurou yang sudah tidak waras di atas batas normal. Untung saja keributan tak disorot kamera wartawan, bisa jatuh harga diri Seijuurou ketika ia sadar. Yang penting, sekarang ia butuh DTSH(dr) alias Dosis Tetsuya Sayang Harian (di ranjang).

….::::***::::….

Usaha para _staff_ untuk menenangkan Seijuurou pun membuahkan hasil, walaupun memakan waktu tiga jam. Mungkin Higuchi, sebagai sekretaris Seijuurou akan mengusulkan pebentukkan tim PSsSWSIBDTSH(dr) di kantornya. Apa itu? Tim _Penenang Seijuurou-sama Selama Waktu Saat Ia Butuh Dosis Tetsuya Sayang Harian (di ranjang)_.

Oke, terlalu panjang, tapi biarlah.

Akhirnya, berkas-berkas (tidak) penting –benda laknat sebagaimana Seijuurou menyebutnya– itu terbengkalai di atas meja kerja besar milik Seijuurou di kantor. Sebisa mungkin, Seijuurou pulang ke rumah dengan cepat, walaupun ini juga sudah pukul sebelas malam. Ah, tak dipungkiri ia bakal kena semprot oleh sang istri.

Seijuurou melajukan mobil _sport_ Lamborghini merah miliknya, membelah jalanan kota Tokyo yang masih ramai. Ah, tentu saja ramai karena besok hari Minggu. Walaupun libur, pasti besok Seijuurou akan kena mogok bicara oleh istrinya. Tetsuya pasti ngambek dan tidak akan berbicara padanya sebelum tiga minggu. Itu terakhir kalinya Tetsuya marah pada Seijuurou.

_Gluk._

Seijuurou menelan ludah. 'Bisa-bisa kali ini Tetsuya tidak mau berbicara padaku sebulan.' Batin Seijuurou.

Tak lama, akhirnya Seijuurou pun sampai di rumah besar nan megah miliknya dan sang istri. Pintu segera dibuka dan ia memarkirkan mobilnya di _carport_ luar. Ia turun dari mobil, melempar kunci pada salah satu pengurus rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam. Seijuurou mendorong kasar kedua pintu mahoni dengan ukiran naga yang membatasi halaman rumah dengan koridor dalam. Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar tidur sambil melonggarkan dasi hitam di leher jenjangnya.

_Klek_

Seijuurou mencoba membuka pintu kamar. Dikunci. Seijuurou sudah hendak menggedor pintu sambil berteriak menangis sebelum membaca sebuah kertas yang tertempel di pintu kamarnya.

_Kalau Sei-kun mau kumaafkan dan mau masuk serta tidur di kamar, lebih baik Sei-kun makan makan malam yang ada di atas meja makan, di dalam tudung saji. Kalau tidak dimakan lebih baik aku pulang ke rumah Okaa-san. Aku tidak main-main. _

Seijuurou meneguk ludahnya. 'Tetsuya sayang, kenapa kamu harus menggambar pisau di kertas ini.. hiks..' batin Seijuurou, melihat gambar dua pisau yang saling menyilang di ujung kanan bawah kertas.

Seijuurou kembali diam, berpikir. Kalau ia tidak makan, ia tidak boleh masuk ke kamar dan Tetsuya akan pulang ke rumah ibunya. Tidak, Tidak boleh. Seijuurou pun bergegas pergi menuju ruang makan dan membuka tudung saji merah di atas meja makan.

Semangkuk nasi putih, sup tofu, _tamagoyaki_, dan kaarage sudah terhidang. Seijuurou hendak mengangis bahagia rasanya. Walau Tetsuya-nya sedang marah, ia tetap diberi makan. Seijuurou pun duduk dengan rapi dan segera melahap makanannya.

* * *

"Nngh.." Erangan kecil lolos dari bibir Seijuurou. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya, berusaha memfokuskan pandangan.

"Sudah bangun?"

Seijuurou tersentak. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur.

Tunggu. Tempat tidur?

Seijuurou hendak berdiri, dia segera membuka selimut dengan menendangnya kemudian berdiri.

_Cring_

Seijuurou jatuh terduduk di atas tempat tidur.

Cring?

Seijuurou menoleh ke belakang, dengan tatapan horror. Demi apa ini?! Kedua tangannya diborgol di _headboard_ tempat tidur.

"Ah, Selamat pagi, Sei-_kun_." Suara manis menyapa pendengaran Seijuurou untuk kedua kalinya.

Seijuurou menoleh ke arah lain, mendapati istrinya berdiri di depan tempat tidur dengan senyum manis –menurut orang lain, menurutnya itu adalah senyum mau-dibunuh-perlahan-atau-cepat. Ah, kali ini tolong jangan dibayangkan, dapat merusak otak-otak polos tak bersalah para pembaca. Ingin ia berteriak sambil memekik –ah, jangan.

"Tetsuya?"

"Ya, Sei-_kun_?"

"Kenapa.. aku diborgol?"

"Ehe.. ini hu~ ku~ man~"

Seijuurou menelan ludahnya. "Ke.. kenapa?"

Tetsuya memandang Seijuurou dengan tajam. Ah, Seijuurou sepertinya kau salah berucap. Selamat menikmati hukumanmu.

Dengan aura membunuh, Tetsuya berjalan mendekati Seijuurou yang kini setengah berbaring karena bersandar pada _headboard_. Suara 'krincing' terus terdengar begitu Tetsuya melangkahkan kaki.

Krincing?

Seijuurou yang sedari tadi tak memperhatikan istrinya kini harus rela (dengan senang hati) kehilangan banyak darah begitu melihat penampilannya. Mengapa? Kita lihat saja.

Tetsuya mengenakan baju _maid_. Ah, tidak sekedar baju _maid _ biasa. Ini adalah baju _maid two-pieces_. Atasan dan rok bawah terpisah. Atasannya merupakan baju dengan lengan yang dimulai dari lengan. Kalian tahu, kan? Baju dengan lengan yang sejajar dengan dada, terbuat dari kain berwarna hitam legam dan putih susu. Jadi kini, Seijuurou dapat melihat leher jenjang putih mulus dan pundah putih mungil istrinya. Baju itu berhenti di bawah dadanya, tepat di tulang rusuk. Sebuah _choker_ warna hitam dengan renda putih serta dipasangi bel _silver _mungil melingkar di leher mungil nan jenjang Tetsuya. Jangan lupa bando telinga kucing di atas surai biru muda miliknya.

Kemudian, rok bawahnya merupakan kain yang berkibar, warna hitam dan putih senada. Rok itu bahkan sangat pendek, hanya beberapa mili di bawah bokong mulus Tetsuya. Seijuurou dapat melihat celana dalam hitam renda milik Tetsuya.

Tunggu. Hitam, renda?!

Darah segar mengalir semakin deras dari hidung Seijuurou.

Demi apa. Tetsuya-nya terlalu seksi, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri yang sudah menikah selama 3 bulan ini.

_Bruk_

Tetsuya tiba-tiba naik ke atas tempat tidur, merangkak ke arah Seijuurou. Sementara yang didatangi hanya bisa meneguk ludah. Tetsuya pun duduk di atas perut Seijuurou, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"_Nee_, karena Sei-_kun _selingkuh, maka aku akan menghukum Sei-_kun_." Tetsuya berbisik di telinga Seijuurou kemudian meniupkan napas hangat, membuat Seijuurou sedikit merinding.

"Selingkuh? Aku tidak selingkuh Tetsuya!" sanggah Seijuurou.

Tetsuya kemudian memundurkan tubuhnya, menatap wajah Seijuurou yang bingung. Kedua alis Seijuurou bertaut heran.

Tetsuya menggeleng. "Sei_-kun_ selingkuh dengan benda laknat itu."

"Benda laknat?"

Tetsuya mendecakkan lidah. Memang kadang, suaminya ini bisa LoLa alias _Loading_ lama. "Berkas pekerjaan yang tidak penting itu." Desisnya.

"Ah."

"Jadi, sekarang Sei-_kun_ harus tanggung akibatnya."

Sebelum Seijuurou bisa merespon, Tetsuya membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja merah yang dipakai Seijuurou, dasinya sudah entah kemana dari tadi. Ia mulai menciumi leher suaminya, memberi tanda kepemilikkan, sedang Seijuurou berusaha menahan erangan keluar.

"Sei-_kun_ hanya milikku seorang." Ujarnya posesif.

Bosan bermain dengan leher suaminya, Tetsuya turun ke perut Seijuurou dengan abs-nya. Ia mencium, menjilat, dan menghisap sehingga meninggalkan tanda merah. Tetsuya memundurkan kepalanya, tersenyum puas dengan pekerjaannya memberi tanda kepemilikkan pada sang suami.

"A..arh.. Tetsuya.."

_Zrut_

Tetsuya tiba-tiba menarik celana kain warna hitam milik Seijuurou, menyisakan _boxer_ hitam di tubuh suaminya. Tetsuya menjilat bibirnya seduktif, membuat 'sesuatu' di selangkangan Seijuurou berdenyut melihat gerakan sang istri yang mengundang.

Tangan jahil Tetsuya mulai beraksi, meraba 'milik' suaminya yang mulai menegang dari balik kain _boxer_. Dengan pelan-pelan, membuat sang suami frustasi, ia mengelus penis Seijuurou, sesekali meremasnya.

"Argh.. Tetsuya.."

_Boxer _hitam milik Seijuurou terlihat mulai basah, membuat Tetsuya menyeringai kecil. Tetsuya kemudian mengangkat kaki kanan suaminya, ia mengecup, menjilat, dan mengisap serta menggigit kecil untuk meninggalkan tanda.

Ah, hati-hati Seijuurou, peran seme mu bisa diambil alih malam ini.

Helaian biru muda yang menyapu pahanya membuat Seijuurou geli, ia mencengkeram pelan _headboard_ di atas kepalanya. Tetsuya pun secara tiba-tiba menjilat penis Seijuurou dari balik _boxer_ hitamnya, membuat Seijuurou mengerang tertahan.

"Tetsuya.. arhg.."

Tetsuya tertawa kecil, berhasil membuat sang suami tunduk dalam dominasinya malam ini. Puji otak jeniusnya yang merencakan ini sejak tadi siang. Ia merencakan _penjebakan-sang-oh-sangat-jenius-Akashi-Seijuurou-yang-absolut_ karena ia sangat kesal. Bayangkan saja! Mereka baru menikah selama beberapa bulan ia sudah ditinggal bekerja hingga larut malam. Bahkan Seijuurou sering tidak pulang dengan alasan pekerjaan yang menumpuk.

Tetsuya sudah tidak sabar lagi. Ia butuh ditusuk oleh suaminya, oke? Ia butuh 'teman' malam hari untuk 'tidur' bersama, oke? Bagaimanapun juga Akashi Tetsuya adalah seorang pemuda sehat yang butuh pelepasan hasrat, oke? Lebih lagi ia sudah menikah. Kemana suaminya?! Jangan salahkan Tetsuya bila dirinya menjadi seekor binatang buas yang haus akan hubungan dengan suaminya, oke.

Oke.

Tetsuya mengecup bibir Seijuurou beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya Seijuurou mengambil alih sesi ciuman itu, merubah ciuman dan kecupan polos nan hangat menjadi ciuman panas bergairah. _French kiss_ dari Seijuurou tak pernah gagal membuat Tetsuya mabuk kepayang. Lidah Seijuurou menjilat bibir pink Tetsuya, meminta ijin untuk masuk. Tetsuya membuka kedua belah bibirnya, membiarkan lidah Seijuurou masuk ke dalam dan menginvasi rongga mulutnya. Lidah Seijuurou bergerak dengan liar, mengajak lidah sang istri ikut menari, menariknya ke dalam rongga mulutnya sendiri kemudian mendorongnya kembali ke tempat semula, begitu terus. Keluar dan masuk.

Tetsuya yang pertama melepaskan ciuman mereka, Seijuurou memang lebih lama untuk menahan napasnya. Lelehan saliva menetes dari sudut bibir Tetsuya, kedua matanya sayu, wajahnya merah. Wajah erotis yang semakin membuat penis Seijuurou tegang.

Tetsuya menghapus jejak saliva yang lolos dari bibirnya, ia menoleh ke bawah. Melihat lelehan precum Seijuurou yang semakin membasahi _boxer_ hitam itu. Tetsuya kemudian memandang Seijuurou dengan wajah seduktif.

"_Nee_, Sei-_kun_.. haruskah aku melepas _boxer_ ini? Atau membiarkannya?" ujar Tetsuya sambil mengelus penis tegang Seijuurou.

Seijuurou mendecakkan lidahnya. "Tet..suya.."

"_Nee_… jawab.. Sei-_kun_.."

"Le.. lepas… Tetsuya.."

"Tee hee.. kalau begitu.. memohonlah.."

"Tidak mau." Jawab Seijuurou singkat.

Tetsuya cemberut. "Memohonlah, Sei-_kun_…" ujarnya seduktif, kembali mengelus penis Seijuurou.

"Aarhg.. ku.. mohon.. Tetsuya.. le.. ahg.. pas.."

Tetsuya mengecup kening Seijuurou. "_Good boy_." Kemudian ia melepas _boxer_ hitam yang menempel di tubuh suaminya, sengaja mengenai penis tegangnya dengan tangan.

"Aarh.."

Tetsuya membuang _boxer_ hitam milik suaminya entah kemana. Tangan kanan Tetsuya mencengkeram penis Seijuurou yang berdiri tegak, meremasnya sedikit.

"Arhg.. Tetsuya.. nh.."

Tetsuya mulai menaik turunkan tangan kanannya, memainkan ujung penis sang suami. Seijuurou tak menyangka, tiba-tiba Tetsuya memasukkan penisnya ke dalam rongga hangat mulutnya. Tetsuya mulai menjilat dan menghisap, membuat Seijuurou harus menggenggam tangannya sendiri lumayan kuat. Tubuh Seijuurou sedikit gemetar, merasakan sensasi nikmat yang diberikan istrinya.

Merasa bosan hanya dengan menjilat dan menghisap, Tetsuya menaik turunkan kepalanya sambil menjilat batang penis Seijuurou. Ia menjilat dari ujung bawah hingga ke kepalanya, seakan-akan penis suaminya adalah es krim yang paling enak.

"Tetsuya.. a-aku.. arhg.. nnh!"

Tetsuya melepas penis Seijuurou dari mulutnya, saliva menghubungkan bibirnya dengan penis sang suami terlihat. Napas Tetsuya sedikit terengah-engah, penis Seijuurou terlalu besar untuk muat seluruhnya di mulut mungilnya.

"Enak, Sei-_kun_?"

"Mmnh.. jangan.. berhenti.." ujar Seijuurou sambil terengah-engah.

Tetsuya pun kembali memasukkan penis Seijuurou ke dalam mulutnya, menjilat dan menghisap. Tak peduli mulutnya mulai pegal dan sakit karena milik Seijuurou yang terlalu besar, ia terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Erangan Seijuurou dan desahan erotis kecil serta suara kecapan basah terus bersahut-sahutan di ruangan kamar tidur minim pencahayaan itu.

"A..ahg.. Tetsuya.. a..aku.. ngh.. Ke..luar!"

_Spuurrttt_.

Seijuurou menembakkan spermanya di dalam rongga mulut Tetsuya. Tetsuya sedikit terkejut namun tetap mempertahankan penis suaminya di dalam rongga mulutnya, membiarkan seluruh benih itu masuk ke kerongkongannya.

"Haah.. haah… hahh…"

Seijuurou terengah-engah. Tetsuya melepaskan penis Seijuurou dari mulutnya.

_Gluk_

Tetsuya menelan cairan kental warna putih milik suaminya, beberapa yang tidak tertelan lolos bersama saliva dari sudut bibirnya. Penis Seijuurou kembali menegang dengan pemandangan erotis di hadapannya.

"Tetsuya.. haah.. lepaskan.. borgolnya.."

Tetsuya mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak sekarang. Sebagai hukuman, Sei-_kun _tidak bisa menyentuhku selama kita melakukan sex."

"Jangan bercanda, Tetsuya!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Sei-_kun_."

Seijuurou mendecakkan lidahnya. "Tetsuya."

Tetsuya tertawa kecil. "Kalau Sei-_kun_ diam dan jadi anak baik, aku akan membiarkanmu menyentuhku, ok?"

Seijuurou menghela napas. "Janji?"

"Janji." Ujar Tetsuya tersenyum.

"Lakukan sesukamu."

Tetsuya kembali mencium Seijuurou, kembali melakukan _French kiss_. Tetsuya kemudian mulai menjilati jari-jari di tangan kanannya, membuat penis Seijuurou berdenyut kembali.

"Nnh.. nggh.. Sei-_kun_.." Tetsuya mendesah erotis, sengaja menggoda Seijuurou.

Merasa jarinya sudah cukup basah, Tetsuya berdiri sedikit kemudian melepas celana dalam G-string hitam berenda miliknya. Seijuurou kembali harus meneguk ludah melihat bagaimana seduktifnya sang istri melepas pakaian dalamnya. Tetsuya memasukkan satu jarinya ke lubang ketatnya.

"A..anh.. Sei-_kun_.. nngh.. Aahn.."

Tetsuya menambah satu jari lagi, membuat gerakan menggunting untuk melebarkan lubangnya, siap menerima sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar dari pada dua jari.

"Angghh!"

Tetsuya tiba-tiba memekik, tubuhnya melengkung membentuk kurva. Seijuurou menyeringai kecil.

'Ah.. menemukan _sweet spot _mu sendiri, hmn?' batin Seijuurou.

Merasa sudah cukup, Tetsuya mengeluarkan kedua jarinya. Ia kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya, memposisikan penis tegang Seijuurou di depan lubang ketatnya. Perlahan, ia menurunkan tubuhnya.

"Nnhg.. nh.. hngg.. ahn.."

Sedang Seijuurou menggertakkan giginya, menahan erangan. Satu teriakan menandakan Tetsuya berhasil memasukkan seluruh penis sang suami ke dalam rektumnya. Seijuurou mengerang kecil, merasakan rectum sang istri menjepit dan memijat halus penisnya.

Tetsuya mencondongkan tubuhnya, memeluk tubuh atletis suaminya. Tetsuya mendesah erotis di telinga Seijuurou, memancing hasrat Seijuurou.

"Aahn.. Sei-_kun_.."

Seijuurou mengecup kening Tetsuya, melimpahkan kasih sayang untuk sang istri. Tetsuya kemudian balas mengecup pipi Seijuurou. Ia mulai menaik turunkan pinggulnya, membuat penis Seijuurou timbul tenggelam di balik tubuhnya. Kedua tangan Tetsuya bertumpu pada perut berotot Seijuurou, sedang pinggulnya terus naik turun.

"Anh.. hya.. hngh.. annggh.. hya~"

"Nngh.. Tetsuya.."

Seijuurou hanya bisa menggertakkan gigi, merasakan sensasi nikmat menjepit penisnya.

"Tetsuya.. lepas.. borgolnya.."

Tetsuya berhenti sebentar, otaknya tak dapat berpikir jernih lagi. Terserah ia mau melepas borgol ini, terserah apa yang akan dilakukan Seijuurou. Sekarang, yang penting ia butuh untuk melepas hasratnya.

_Clik_

Tetsuya membuka borgol di kedua tangan Seijuurou. Dengan seringai, Seijuurou membanting Tetsuya ke tempat tidur, menukar posisi mereka. Seijuurou segera memasukkan kembali miliknya ke dalam rektum sang istri.

"Angh!"

"Ck..ck.. Tetsuya.. anak nakal… menggodaku dengan pakaian seperti ini, hm?" goda Seijuurou.

Tetsuya dengan matanya yang sayu memandang Seijuurou. "Hanya.. untuk Sei-_kun_…"

"Benar. Hanya untukku."

Dengan sekali hentakan, Seijuurou memasukkan miliknya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, ia mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, menghentak dalam dengan cepat dan keras, memuaskan nafsu libidonya yang membuncah.

"Aanhhg… hya! Sei-_kun_.. ahnya…"

"Urgh.. Tetsuya.."

"Lebih.. ah.. cepat.. enghh.."

Seijuurou mempercepat tempo permainannya, menghentakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan keras. Tetsuya menggeleng beberapa kali, permainan Seijuurou selalu membuatnya gila dan mabuk. Tapi, itu tidak cukup. Ia butuh lebih, lebih, dan lebih.

"Ahhn.. Sei-_kun_.. lebih.. cepat.. anghh!"

"Ugh.."

Mustahil mungkin, tapi bagi Seijuurou itu mungkin. Ia menambah kecepatannya menghentak pinggul.

"Tetsuya.. ngh!"

"Ahn.. Sei-_kun_! Setubuhi aku.. ngh.. hingga aku hamil!"

"Kau.. ngh.. yang minta, Tetsuya.. jangan mnh.. menyesal."

Seijuurou terus menghentak pinggulnya, sangat cepat bahkan Tetsuya terengah-engah, lelah mengikuti arus permainan 'ditusuk dan menusuk' milik Seijuurou.

"Sei.. aku.. angh.. ma..u.. ke.. luar.. hyaa!"

"Bersama.. ugh.. Tetsuya.. ngh.."

Semakin cepat dan dalam, Seijuurou terus memaju mundurkan miliknya di dalam tubuh sang istri. Tak puas, ia menjilat dan mencium _nipple_ sang istri, tangan kanan memelintirnya, lidah menjilat yang satu. Tetsuya semakin gila dibuatnya oleh permainan panas Seijuurou.

Tetsuya dapat merasakan penis Seijuurou semakin besar dan berdenyut lebih cepat di dalam tubuhnya, sebentar lagi akan keluar.

"Se.. Sei-_kun_! Unghyaaa!"

"Tetsuya! Arhgghh!"

_Spuuurrrttttt_

_Spuuurtt_

Sperma menyembur dari ujung penis Tetsuya hingga mengenai wajah dan perutnya serta sedikit di wajah Seijuurou, sedang Seijuurou menembakkan spermanya di dalam rektum sang istri. Seijuurou ambruk di atas tubuh Tetsuya, masih menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan. Seijuurou memundurkan kepalanya, menatap wajah sang istri. Seijuurou tersenyum, dibalas senyum juga oleh Tetsuya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sei-_kun_."

Pernyataan cinta masing-masing diakhiri dengan sesi ciuman panas bermenit-menit.

* * *

Terlihat, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya sedang menghangatkan diri dibalik selimut tebal. Mereka berbaring menyamping, saling memandang wajah satu sama lain. Seijuurou mengelus surai biru muda istrinya, sedang Tetsuya semakin mendekat pada sang suami untuk mencari kehangatan.

"Tetsuya."

"Hm?"

"Maaf ya, aku selalu sibuk." Ujar Seijuurou.

Tetsuya mendongak, mengelus pipi sang suami. "Tidak apa, Sei-_kun_.. aku mengerti.."

Seijuurou tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, dua minggu ke depan, kita habiskan waktu bersama. Aku akan berlibur bersamamu."

Kedua mata biru Tetsuya berbinar. "Benarkah?!" tanyanya penuh antusias.

Seijuurou tertawa kecil melihat tingkah istrinya. "Tentu saja. Kemanapun kau inginkan."

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku mau kita bertiga piknik!"

Seijuurou menaikkan alisnya. "Bertiga?"

Sambil tersenyum, Tetsuya mengambil tangan kanan Seijuurou, meletakkannya di atas perut ratanya berbalut kaos putih kebesaran milik sang suami. "Dua bulan, Sei-_kun_."

Kedua mata Seijuurou membulat, ia menatap Tetsuya terkejut. Tetsuya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Seijuurou pun tersenyum, memeluk istrinya dengan erat.

"_Arigatou_.. Tetsuya.."

Tetsuya mengecup kening suaminya, Seijuurou pun balas mengecup bibir pink istrinya.

"Tidurlah, Tetsuya. Besok kita pergi piknik."

Tetsuya tersenyum, ia mengangguk. Ia masuk semakin dalam ke selimut tebalnya.

"_Oyasumi_, Sei-_kun_."

"_Oyasumi_, Tetsuya."

Beberapa menit lewat, tiba-tiba Tetsuya terbangun.

"Ah, ya.. Sei-_kun_."

Seijuurou membuka kedua matanya, belum tidur. "Hm? Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Jatah harianmu berkurang, _nee_? Kata Midorima-kun tidak boleh sering-sering melakukan sex, dan jangan terlalu panas. _Oyasumi._"

Tetsuya kembali tidur tanpa menunggu respon Seijuurou. Sedang Seijuurou hanya bisa terdiam.

"Ahahaha.. demi apa.. aku salah apa lagi?!" tertiaknya berbisik, tidak mengetahui istrinya sedang tertawa membelakangi dirinya.

Berasabarlah, Seijuurou. Sehabis gelap terbitlah terang. Tunggu delapan bulan lagi, _nee_?

.

.

.

END

* * *

**Author's note: hai hai minna~ author Kuhaku balik ke dunia perfanfiksian. Ehem.. gomenne.. author udah lama banget gak muncul.. pasti pada nunggu, kan? (cuih, sok GR..) dan ternyata begitu author balik dengan cerita lain, ide yang muncul kali ini Rate M :v ha ha ha. /kelihatan mesumnya deh/ dan.. gimana menurut kalian fic Rate M buatan author Haku kali ini? Ah ya, maaf kalau humornya garing.**

**Minna, gomen. Dengan berat hati, author harus hiatus dulu dari nulis fanfict. Beberapa bulan mendatang author bakal sibuk dengan ujian mid, ujian praktek, ujian sekolah, dan UN juga. Kalau semua sudah beres, author bakal balik ngetik cerita lagi. Jadi, sementara untuk Secret Love dan A Game called Love (yang udah nanggung tinggal ending) bakal hiatus. Kalau memungkinkan, author bakal update chapter terakhir dari A Game called Love dan anggap saja fic ini sebagai fic terakhir sebelum hiatus. arigatou minna!~**

**Last, Review please?**


End file.
